Avatar The Last benders
by ShadyGotham
Summary: After a war between spirits and benders only non-benders are left on Earth. years later a young boy discovers the spirit Rava and bonds with her. Now he and his friends must restore balance to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar**

 **The Last Benders**

 **Book 1: Return**

 **Chapter 1**

The fall of The Benders

"The day the benders died is a day no one shall forget." Declared Asami. She spoke before a crowd of non-benders in what was left of Republic City. A five year long war had just ended between the benders and the dark spirits. In the end no bender or spirit was left. Asami had fought alongside the benders and watched them fall, one by one. Now she felt it was up to her to help heal this war torn world. "The benders and spirits may be gone, but that doesn't mean we should just give up!" Asami said into the microphone. "We will rebuild this world and make sure nothing like this happens again." She continued. "It will be hard but we've faced harder challenges before, now who's with me!" She yelled. The crowd roared with applause. Over the years the non-benders rebuilt their world. They built statues to honor the fallen benders, especially the last avatar, Korra. But eventually everyone forgot what happened all those years ago and moved on. It seemed as though the benders were lost to history… until now.

20 years later:

Shay ran down the bustling streets of Cape Town. The 17 year old boy shoved his way past random people in an attempt to escape the pursuing officers. The medium sized Fire Nation town had been Shay's home since he was a baby, and he knew every inch of it. Shay ducked into an alley way and hid behind a dumpster. He peeked out from around it and watched the two officers run right by him. The boy smiled and ran off towards his home. A few moments later he arrived at a small house on the edge of town. It was nothing special, but to Shay it was the most magnificent house in the world. He entered the house and found his mother knitting a scarf in her favorite chair. The radio was playing some soothing music which immediately calmed Shay as he listened to it. "Shay where have you been all day? I was getting worried." His mother asked. "I was just getting us some food mother." Shay said as he walked to the kitchen. "Did you steal it from the Gowchens again?" His mother asked sternly. "Of course not." Shay said as he placed the vegetables he had taken on the counter. "I took them from the governor's garden." Shay said. His mother sighed with annoyance. "Shay how many times do I have to tell you, you cannot steal from others." She said. "We need this food more than the governor." Shay argued. "It doesn't matter. Now I want you to return the food you stole to the governor immediately." His mother commanded. "Uhhh but mom!" Shay whined. "Go." His mother said, as she pointed towards the door. Shay reluctantly put the food back into the bag he stole them in and walked out the door. By the time he had reached the governor's mansion and returned the food it was almost dark out. Shay began his walk home as the moon over took the sun. As Shay walked he thought about other ways he could get food for his mother. Suddenly his train of thought was broken by a scream for help. Shay turned and saw an older man struggling to keep a basket away from two thieves. One of the thieves pushed the man to the ground while the other grabbed his basket. Both thieves began to runoff down the street. Shay ran up to the old man and asked "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, but that basket had medicine for my wife. She's very ill and needs that medicine." The old man explained. "Don't worry I'll get it back." Shay said. He then took off after the thieves. Shay followed them until he reached an old warehouse. Shay saw the thieves enter the building. "I've got you now." Shay said to himself. He crept up to the building and walked through and open doorway. Shay slowly walked down a hallway and peeked around a corner. In the main room of the warehouse stood the two thieves. They were standing by a small table looking through the basket. "This medicine isn't worth anything." One of them said. "Can't believe we wasted our time with that old geezer." The other said. One of the thieves then began to poor out the medicine. "What are you doing?" The other thief asked. "What? It's no use to us anyways." The thief said. Shay felt a surge of rage build up inside him. He picked up a metal bar that was laying on the ground beside him. He then quietly walked into the room. He crept closer and closer until he was right behind one of the thieves. Shay brought the metal bar up above his head and then slammed it down on thieves head has hard as he could! "AHHHHH!" The thief yelled as the bar struck his head. The other thief stopped pouring out the medicine and turned around. "Who the hell are you?!" The thief asked. Shay then threw the bar at the other thief. He dodged the projectile and charged at the boy. Shay thought he could take the thief in hand to hand combat, but he was wrong. The thief obviously had training and quickly took Shay down. The other thief got up, rubbing his head, and said "You shouldn't have done that kid, now you're in a lot of trouble." "You're the ones who are going to be in trouble when I report you to the police!" Shay yelled. Both thieves laughed at the foolish boy. "How are you going to report us when your six feet under ground?" One of the thieves said. Without warning they both grabbed Shay and drug him outside the warehouse. Shay struggled but it was no use, the thieves were too strong for him. Soon they were standing in front of a small crevice behind the building. "What is this?" Shay asked, nervously. "It's where you're going to die." One of the thieves said. They then threw Shay into the crevice! Shay screamed as he fell into the endless darkness. It felt like hours before he finally hit the bottom. Pain shot through Shay's body as he hit the hard ground. Shay tried to get up but found he could not move, he was paralyzed. Shay began to panic as he realized that if he couldn't get help, this would be where he died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar**

 **The Last Benders**

 **Book 1: Return**

 **Chapter 2**

Moving Forward

Shay lay in the darkness, his calls for help echoing through the cave. "Please somebody help me!" he yelled. It was no use, no one could hear him. "This is it then. This is where I die." Shay thought. Suddenly he could see a light approaching him. "Who's there?!" he asked, scared. "Relax child, I can help you." A woman said. As the light got closer to him he could see more of his surroundings. The cave he was in was very large with a few small pools of water here and there. Without warning one of the water pools began to move up into the air and towards him. "You're a water bender!" Shay said in shock. "Shhh, you must stay calm child. Let the water do its work." The woman said. The water slowly wrapped around his back and began to glow. Shay felt a tingling sensation in his back. The pain slowly began to diminish. "What are you doing to me?" Shay asked, trying to get a good look at the woman. "I am healing you, don't move." She responded. Shay lay his head back and closed his eyes as the water slowly healed his back.

Asami rushed through the halls of the presidential manor. She was tasked with informing the president of New Republic City that bandits were attacking small towns on the outskirts of their territory. She entered the president's office and stood before his desk. President Bywin I have some troubling news for you." Asami said. Bywin held up his hand, gesturing for her to wait. He was talking to someone on one of Future Industries new telephones. They had only been released a month ago and already everyone in the world wanted one. "Ok I have to go now, my top advisor has something for me." The president said. He then hung up the phone and turned his attention towards Asami. "Well go on then." He said. "Another town has been raided by the Show-Sung Bandits sir." Asami said. The president sighed with annoyance. "There's got to be something we can do to stop these bandits." Bywin said. "I'm already one step ahead of you sir. Future Industries is ready to start production on these." Asami said as she handed Bywin a folder of schematics. Bywin opened the folder and looked over the papers. "What are these?" Bywin asked. "We don't have a proper name for them yet but I can assure you they will stop those bandits from attacking our towns." Asami said. "Well what exactly do they do?" The president asked. "They fire a metal pellet fast enough to pierce through the body and cause critical damage or death." Asami explained. The president took one last look over the papers before he made his decision. "Let's be smart about this and schedule a test run first." Bywin said. "Good thinking sir. I'll have our engineers get right on that." Asami responded. Bywin handed her the folder and she left his office. On her way out of the manor Asami walked past the statue of Korra in the presidential plaza. She sighed, remembering how she felt about Korra and how she never got to say goodbye. She then walked quickly towards her Satomobile and drove towards Future Industries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar**

 **The Last Benders**

 **Book 1: Return**

 **Chapter 3**

The Next Avatar

Shay managed to stand up on his feet. He still couldn't believe a water bender had healed his broken back. As he turned to thank the woman his eyes went wide. Floating before him was a bright blue spirit. "You… You're… A spirit!" Shay stammered. "Yes, my name is Raava." The spirit said. "Raava, wait I know that name. You're the Avatars spirit!" Shay exclaimed. "Yes, that is correct." Raava said. "Well what are you doing in this cave?" Shay asked. "Come I will show you." Raava said. Shay followed Raava deeper into the cave. Soon they came upon what looked to be a carving of a person in the stone walls. "Is that who I think it is?" Shay asked. "Yes, it is Avatar Korra." Raava confirmed. Her body was incased in the wall. Shay immediately noticed that her eyes still glowed a bright white. "Is she still alive?" Shay asked, gesturing towards her eyes. "Her spirit is, but her body is not. You see, during the final battles of the war Korra became corned by dark spirits. Knowing that she couldn't defeat them all on her own she entered the avatar state and burrowed under the Earth. There she encased her body in stone to protect me. She knew as I did that if she were to die the dark spirits would have consumed me, thus ending the avatar cycle." Raava explained. "That still doesn't explain why you've been in this cave all these years." Shay said. "I can only go so far away from Korra's body. If I were to drift too far away I would lose the connection to her. It would then take decades for me to reincarnate into another soul. We simply do not have that kind of time." Raava said. "What do you mean?" Shay asked. "The dark spirits are not gone, they live among your people. They have possessed humans with great power and have been planning something ever since the end of the war." Raava explained. "How do you know all this?" Shay asked. "I can sense their presence in this world. If we do not act fast they will destroy this world." Raava said. "How can I help?" Shay asked. "You can bond with me." Raava said. "Wait, you mean become the avatar?" Shay asked. "Yes." Raava said. "I don't know that's asking a lot. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of responsibility. Besides, I'm not even a bender." Shay said. "I can gift you the ability to bend. You would still need the training to learn how of course, but I can give you the potential." Raava said. Shay thought for a moment and soon realized that if he didn't do this he would be letting the world die. "Ok, I'll do it. I'll become the next avatar." Shay said, confidently. "I am pleased to hear that. Now relax and I shall bond to your soul." Raava said. Shay took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Raava the shot into his body. Shay gasped felt a weird sensitive shoot throughout his body. Shay's eyes opened and they glowed a bright white. "We are now bonded." Raava said in Shays head. His eyes slowly returned to their natural state. "Wow that was weird." Shay said. He walked back to where he had fell into the cave. "So since I can't bend yet I guess I'm climbing out." Shay said. He began to climb up the jagged stone wall. "So I guess I'll have to find a fire bending teacher first." Shay said as he climbed. "Actually the next avatar was meant to be an earth bender." Raava said. "But I was born in the Fire Nation." Shay responded. "This does not matter. The order of the cycle stated that the next avatar after Korra would be an earth bender." Raava explained. "I'm glad my dad's not around anymore. He didn't really care for earth benders." Shay said. Finally he reached the surface. Shay climbed out of the crevice and lay on the ground beside it. "My arms are killing me!" Shay exclaimed. "There is no time to waste we must find you an earth bending teacher." Raava said. "Ok, but first I need to get somethings from my house." Shay said. He then got up and took off towards his home.


End file.
